


Cupid Charger Chronicles

by xCabooseRTRvB



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of love, war, and madness. Who would've thought that fighting the enemy was the least of their problems?</p><p>Probably not the best summary, but I promise you, this story will win your heart. Based on the soap opera a bunch of people created on the RangerBoard thread "Power Rangers Romance & Shipping". (Omg that is a lot of relationships XD) Everyone should thank those people for this wonderful idea.</p><p>To see the next chapter a full day ahead of everybody else, go to:<br/>chuchushippinger.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I do their ideas justice!

Six people in colored spandex punched, kicked, dodged, slashed, and shot at an alien monster who was trying to retrieve powerful gemstones known as the Energems. These people in spandex apparently were bonded to these great Energems and fought for their lives daily to protect and defeat the evil force that wanted to so desperately steal the Energems and use them for their own evil purposes. Though, this group in spandex known as the Power Rangers would stop at nothing to keep it from their evil clutches, so they fought endlessly against this evil to prevent the end of the universe.

It was a heated battle.

Literally.

There was fire and lava everywhere and the Rangers had to be careful where they stepped because they would have been melted to nothing if they so much as accidentally stepped in the wrong direction. Getting up close and personal with the monster because of his talent with a sword, Riley slashed at the monster several times before being knocked back by the sheer force of the annoyed monster’s punch. Chase quickly fought off a Vivix and jumped up in the air to successfully catch Riley, landing on his feet and putting Riley safely back on the ground. The Black Ranger aimed at the monster and shot at it, shouting, “Para Chopper!”

All shots struck the monster on its chest as it backed away slightly from the pain and its hand reflexively went to its chest, “You’ll pay for this, Rangers! I’ll be back!” The monster quickly fled the scene as Chase shot at it a couple more times before it disappeared from view. Once they knew there were no monsters or civilians around, the Rangers powered down and exchanged unsure looks.

Tyler took out his Dinocom at the sound of a beep and looked at the screen to see Kendall as everyone ran over to see what their mentor had to say, “ _ Guys, it’s bad. The Silver Energem-- _ ” She said distractedly and looked at a different monitor before turning back to them. “ _ We need to find the Silver Energem quickly before Sledge does. _ ”

“Yeah, um, could you tell us  _ where _ the Energem is exactly?” Chase asked as the others nodded in agreement.

Kendall shrugged in confusion, “ _ I can’t pinpoint its exact location, but all I know is that the signal it’s emitting is untraceable now and something is tampering with the signal. I  _ do  _ know that it is in the forest just a few miles away from the city. I’ll join you guys as soon as possible. _ ”

The connection was severed as Tyler put the Dinocom away and nodded at the others, “Let’s go.” They quickly ran for the red jeep and got in as Tyler started the engine and backed out of the parking lot, driving in silence in the direction Kendall told them to go. They soon arrived near the forest as Tyler parked his jeep off the side of the road and the others jumped out quickly. “Alright, where do we start?” Tyler asked for any suggestions, but some of them just shrugged.

Another car drove up to them and parked behind the red jeep as Kendall shut off the engine and got out, locking the car. “We split up in pairs.” Kendall informed them as if she heard Tyler’s unanswered question. “Philip will arrive shortly, since he just so happens to be arriving to town soon. Ivan, you'll wait for him and once he gets here, start searching. Sledge’s minions are supposedly already in this forest, so _be_ _careful_.” Kendall somehow felt that she couldn't stress those two words enough and nodded at them before running into the forest with Koda right behind her.

Tyler and Shelby paired up as Shelby turned to the remaining pair with a slight smile before dashing off into the forest with Tyler right next to her. Riley internally sighed and felt a hand grasp his shoulder, turning around to face the smiling Kiwi, “Alright, time to go, mate.”

“Right.” Riley mumbled distractedly and looked behind Chase to look at Ivan, who held an amused smile. Riley sighed, “Right,” he repeated. “Let's go.” The two quickly ran into the forest and jumped over fallen trees and shrubbery. Of course, he had been paired with Chase. The rest of the team probably planned it that way because they  _ knew _ that he liked Chase. He liked the Kiwi more than he would like to admit. But it seemed the Black Ranger had no idea of the Green Ranger’s attraction towards him, which relieved much of Riley’s nerves.

A hand being waved in front of his face caused him to blink a couple of times in confusion and shake his head to clear his thoughts. “Hello?” Chase called, still waving his hand in front of the other’s face. “Earth to Riley? Yoo-hoo~! Is anybody in there?” Chase went to knock on the Green Ranger’s head playfully, but Riley lightly shoved the hand away and smiled.

“Cut it out!” Riley replied, laughing. “You'll ruin my hair!” He said, his hand instinctively moving to fix his hair despite Chase not even touching it.

Chase placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow expectantly, “So?”

Blinking at the Kiwi in confusion, Riley tilted his head slightly, “Sorry, did you say something earlier? I didn't hear.”

Sighing, Chase stopped walking and closed his eyes briefly before pursing his lips as Riley stopped and turned to face Chase.  Chase frowned, “Riley, it's been a less than a  _ year _ since we met and I'd like to think I  _ know _ you pretty well. These past couple of months involved you acting strangely and I couldn't help but notice your behavior.” Riley tensed. He noticed. Chase noticed how strange he'd been acting. Riley wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and disappear from the world. Chase continued when he didn't elicit a response from Riley, “I didn't want to say anything because it's your business and I wanted to wait until you said something about it to me. But clearly you won't say anything unless I ask you, so…” The Black Ranger saw Riley wince and hesitated before repeating his unheard question. “What's going on in that brain of yours?”

Quickly putting up a façade, Riley smiled, “Nothing, I've just been thinking about home. We should probably hurry up, the Energem might be around here.” Riley brushed past Chase and continued to walk before a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Tensing once again, Riley quickly turned to see Chase retract his hand and place it loosely at his side.

“You're not convincing me, mate.” Chase said, his expression dead serious which startled Riley. He realized that he was not getting out of this conversation without telling Chase the truth. “I know how important the Silver and Aqua Energems are, but if you don't trust any of us, how can we function as a team?”

Riley clenched his hands and nearly growled, walking away, “Chase, you don't understand--”

“How can I understand something if you haven't even told me anything about it?!” Chase yelled after him in annoyance. He was getting fed up with Riley’s excuses and stubbornness. “Tell me, Ry!” This made Riley stop. “Give me a reason to walk away and forget this conversation ever happened. Cause I'll be damned if you get hurt for constantly getting distracted!”

Riley swiftly turned to face the Kiwi and argued, “I'm not getting distracted!”

“Really?” Chase exasperated in disbelief. “Your training says otherwise. You were missing tennis balls left and right, mate. And your training in the morning seemed to slacken.”

“Well then, I'm sorry I miss home!”

Chase clenched his jaw, “What are we to you? Are we not family? If you miss home so much, maybe you should stop being a Ranger!” Chase didn't stop it from coming out of his mouth. He was  _ pissed _ at Riley for not being able to trust his teammates, despite how long they've all known each other. “Maybe you should finally sit on your ass at a farm doing absolutely nothing while we risk our  _ lives _ everyday from Sledge! See if I care!” Chase angrily stomped away from the Green Ranger and continued his search for the Silver Energem, then a shout froze him in place.

“I LIKE YOU, OKAY?!” His sudden shout seemed to echo throughout the forest and he feared that the others may have heard. The stunned Ranger turned around in surprise and blinked his eyes, wondering if he had heard right. Riley took deep breaths to calm himself down and lowered his voice to a mumble that Chase could barely hear. “I like you…” He repeated reluctantly, which confirmed that Chase did hear correctly. The Black Ranger slowly walked towards the Green Ranger who turned away in shame and refused to see what Chase’s reaction would be. “I was distracted because I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't  _ want _ to tell you because it could ruin the dynamics in our team. I refuse to lose this close friendship I have with you and just kept telling myself that you aren't into guys.”

“Riley… I--I had no idea…” Chase said quietly and sighed when Riley cut him off.

“How  _ could _ you know?” Riley shook his head. “You wouldn't notice a guy like me because you like  _ girls _ .”

“I'm sorry, I don't reciprocate those feelings towards you.” Chase replied as Riley’s confidence shattered in an instant. He knew Chase would reject him, but there was something deep down inside of him that told him Chase would like him. Unfortunately, that feeling was wrong and Riley bit his lip to keep from crying. Chase placed a comforting hand on Riley’s shoulder and lightly squeezed in assurance. “You're a great guy, Ry, but honestly, there  _ has _ to be a better guy out there for you. Sadly, I'm going to be chasing girls my whole life until I find the one, but don't take this rejection to heart.  _ Please _ , don't take this to heart. I may not like you in that way, but I  _ know _ there's a better guy out there. You just need to find him.” By this point, Chase stood in front of Riley with a wide smile that earned a small smile back.

“Thanks Chase.” Riley said. He honestly appreciated every word the Kiwi said and although it was heart wrenching to be rejected, Chase immediately made him feel better.

The two started walking through the forest again as Chase beamed, “No problem, mate! By the way, I'm helping you.”

“Helping me?” Riley echoed, raising an eyebrow.

“Yep! I'm gonna help you get a boyfriend!” Chase answered with a wide smile, but Riley’s face practically dropped. “I know lots of people who could be interested in someone like you. Oh, first! What do you think about Koda?”

Riley waved his hands in front of him, “Oh no, you don't! I am  _ not _ having you as my wingman! And I am not dating any teammate of mine.” Riley said sternly.

“Why not?”

Riley couldn't tell if Chase was asking him about being a wingman or dating a teammate, so he just assumed he meant both. “First off, I am not risking being with anyone on the team for obvious reasons. Secondly, you being my wingman is not happening because you'd probably set me up with someone more than three times a day.”

“I would not!” Chase defended with mock hurt, but Riley gave him a serious look. “Okay, maybe I would, but if I'm not your wingman, then you will never find your special someone.”

“I already said no.” Riley said and stalked off as Chase followed closely behind and kept insisting to be his wingman. No matter how annoying it got, Riley couldn't help but smile. Chase may not like him back, but at least he didn't lose his friendship with him.


	2. Wingman Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase tries to get Riley a boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter for some reason and it somehow feels different from what I write.

“Him. Ooh, what about him? He looks like your type. Oh look Riley, he smiled at you, he definitely likes you!” Chase constantly pointed at various men walking in and out of the Dino Bite Cafe as the two sat in a booth on their shared break. Riley groaned in irritation and sunk lower into his chair as Chase pointed out a few more people. “Ry, come on, you gotta admit that he has the hots for you! He’s leaving, I’ll go get him for you!” Chase stood up to catch up to the stranger who walked out of the cafe just seconds ago.

Quickly, Riley shot his hand out to grab Chase’s arm and pulled the Kiwi back to the table, “Chase, please…” Riley begged in irritation through grit teeth. “I would like to finish my break in _silence_ , if you don’t mind.”

“But I _do_ mind, mate! If you don’t find the love of your life fast, you’ll never know if they’re perfect for you or not.” Chase replied and took a step to leave, but Riley outstretched his hand to stop him.

“For the love of God, Chase, I want to have some peace and quiet for once!” Riley groaned and Chase sighed, smiling his signature smile.

Chase slightly raised his hands up in defeat, “Alright, alright, I’ll leave you alone.” Walking away, Chase stopped and smirked, “But expect tomorrow to be even more hectic!” He quickly scurried off into the kitchen before an empty cup was angrily thrown at him and started his shift on the grill, taking over for Tyler who nodded his thanks.

“Why did I even bother to tell him?” Riley sat up properly and sighed in relief because he was finally having some peace and quiet at work without Chase talking his ear off constantly about which guy he would rather date. The Green Ranger was mostly sure that the Kiwi’s constant pointing did more harm than good, considering the thousands of weird looks the two of them received from many onlookers. Sure, he earned some winks here and there and some flirting from other people, but they were mostly from girls. One of the girls flirted daily with him until he had to politely reject her because he wasn’t interested and that was the last time he ever talked to her. She did occasionally come back to the cafe, but every time he asked for her order, she asked for someone else. He was so glad his friendship with Chase didn’t end up like that, he wasn’t sure how well he could handle that or if he could handle that at all.

Shelby sitting at his booth caused him to come back to reality, “So, when did you tell him and why wasn’t I informed immediately?”

Groaning, Riley sunk back down and mumbled, “I told him while we were in the forest to look for the Silver Energem last week and I don’t remember anything about you being the mother of gossip.” Riley stopped talking for a moment before continuing, “I take back that statement, you are the mother of gossip. Wait, how did you even know?”

“I have these things called _eyes_.” Shelby said with a smirk. “You stopped drooling and started groaning every time he whispered to you. Either he likes you back or he rejected you and I want to know which one of the two it is.” Riley groaned once again and sunk lower into the chair, only his eyes above the table as he glared at the Pink Ranger. “Ooh, how bad was the rejection? Considering he's still talking to you, you two are still good friends.”

“Do I even need to say anything anymore? You seem to know everything already.” Riley muttered quietly.

“Come on, Baby Raptor! I'm like your big sister, I have to watch over you when Matt can't!”

“Uuuuuuugggghhh! I am two years younger than you!” Riley sat up properly so he wouldn't further injure his back and smacked his head on the table, wincing when he hit it too hard. “Shel… As much as I appreciate your concern, I don't want another wingman. Chase is bad enough as it is.” Riley mumbled.

Shelby pouted, “I'm not being your wingman. I was actually hoping for you two to get together. Look,” Shelby tapped his head as he looked up and saw Ivan and Tyler waving at him before heading down to the Dinolair. He groaned and placed his head back on the table as Shelby continued, “They're supportive and all, even Chase is supportive from what I've seen. We just don't want our Baby Raptor to get hurt.” She said with a small smile as Riley groaned at the nickname. “Chase may hook you up with someone every now and then, but we'll all be watching and waiting to see if anyone ever touches or looks at you in the wrong way.”

Riley lifted his head and smiled a small nervous smile, “Thanks, I do appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself. I promise I'll be careful with whoever God knows Chase brings to me in the next five seconds.”

Shelby laughed and smiled wider, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It is, someone is walking over right now.” Riley murmured, still looking at Shelby to avoid eye contact with the--might he add, handsome--man who was walking towards the two Rangers with a smug smile. The Green Ranger mentally slapped himself. _Nope, he is not handsome in the slightest. He's just some guy who Chase is sending over. Just keep talking to Shelby and act like you don't know he's coming. Put on a smile, put on a smile, put on a smi--whoa, that shirt he's wearing is_ way _too tight for him. Damnit Griffin, you're staring! Welp, no turning back now._

The man stopped at their table and placed his hands on the table, looking at Riley with that smug smile of his and completely ignoring Shelby who was trying to tell the man to leave because they were having a conversation. Before Riley could say he wasn't interested, the man spoke first with a surprisingly deep voice that Riley swore the man was intentionally making it sound low and seducing. “So, I hear that you're into men and you've caught my attention every single time I walk into this cafe. In fact, I only come here to see _you_. So how ‘bout we leave this place and go for a walk?”

Riley raised an eyebrow, “Did the Kiwi bring you over?” He asked and looked behind the man to glare at Chase, but the man purposefully covered his view, much to the Green Ranger’s dismay.

“What does it matter? It'll just be me and you, babe.” The man replied.

Riley immediately frowned when the term of endearment was used and stood up from the booth, “Nope, you ruined it.” He started walking away from the table and stopped when a warm hand grabbed his arm as Shelby stood up quickly and grabbed the man’s hand in an iron grip, making him let go of Riley’s arm. Riley turned to see Shelby standing in front of him defensively.

“He's not interested so back off.” Shelby said sternly. She was very aware they were making a scene in the middle of the cafe, but someone had to put this man in his place.

The man pulled his arm away from her and rubbed the part where her hand was, ignoring Shelby immediately and looking at Riley who appeared apathetic. The smug smile came back, “C’mon Babe! It'll be fun to get to know each other! A simple walk in the park would strengthen our bond.”

Riley suddenly smiled and nodded once, “Sure, stay at the front of the museum. I'll meet you there.” The man nodded and walked out with a confident bounce in his step as Shelby turned to Riley with her jaw practically hitting the floor.

“Riley?” She drawled out, almost threateningly. “What was that?”

Shrugging, Riley started walking to the cash register with Shelby following him, “I just thought since Chase is going to be nonstop looking for guys for me, then I might as well try it out.” He explained and stopped at the cash register to check it for a few things.

Chase quickly ran to his side the first moment he got and hugged Riley tightly, “I'm sorry, mate! I didn't realize he was a jerk.” Chase pulled away and studied Riley, “He didn't hurt you, did he?”

Riley pulled his arm away from Chase and laughed, “No, he didn't hurt me, but I am going to meet him in front of the museum.”

Chase’s face lit up and his arms shot up in the air in triumph, “You're going on a date with him!” He said gleefully, then his excited expression faded. “Wait, he's a jerk. Why go on a date with him? You better not come back with a bruise.”

“And if you are hurt in any way, I will find him!” Shelby pointed at Riley with a stern expression.

“It's okay, it's okay.” Riley assured with a smile. They really worried about him and it shouldn't surprise him, but it did. As much as Chase would like to get him a boyfriend, the Kiwi cared more about his well being. It just made him smile. Sure, Matt did that a lot of times with him, but that's because he was the big brother. He didn't get much interaction with anyone outside of school or the farm. So knowing that people cared just gave him happiness he didn't know where it was coming from. “I'm not going on a date with him. I'm just going to tell him I'm not interested.” Chase was about to say something, but Riley quickly beat him to it, “ _Without_ you guys there. I can take care of myself.” Chase seemed to pout and Riley couldn't help but admit to himself that that was the cutest thing he's ever seen. It just melted him to a puddle.

“What if he touches you or does something wrong?” Shelby asked, concern lacing her voice.

The Green Ranger gently grasped the Pink Ranger’s shoulders, “I'll handle it, Shel. I promise you, I'll be careful with the scary boy.” He said with a smile as Shelby playfully punched him too hard and rolled her eyes. He laughed and rubbed at his upper arm, “You don't need to worry.”

“Whatever.” Shelby tried to act mad, but her smile broke through and she sighed.

Before any of them could say anything, a voice reminded them that they had work to do, “If you don't mind, there's a few people who need fuel in their bodies.” Kendall said with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hip, watching them expectantly.

Chase shrugged and smiled innocently, “Sorry Kenda--Miss Morgan!” He quickly corrected himself and clapped his hands together once. “We were just discussing… uh… the…” Chase turned to the others for assistance and Riley quickly helped him.

“There's another guy.” Riley said simply as Kendall sighed in understanding and Chase immediately became confused and stared at Riley.

Kendall shook her head, “Alright, but make it quick.”

“No problem.” Riley replied and jogged out of the museum after taking off his apron and putting it folded on the counter as Chase stared after him.

“Would someone like to explain what just happened?” Chase asked, then turned to Kendall, “How do you know? And when did you know?” He turned to Shelby, “On second thought, how do you know? Actually, you're the mother of gossip so that doesn't surprise me. But Miss Morgan?!” He said incredulously and quickly added. “No offense, but you would be the last one to know honestly. Next thing you're going to tell me that Koda knows!” The Kiwi said jokingly and turned to look at their customers with a smile before turning back to the two with a fallen face when he realized they didn't answer him back. “Really?!”

Shelby chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder, leading him back to the kitchen to work on the grill. “After a whole week of knowing, he doesn't even tell you anything. You have a _lot_ of catching up to do, but it's not our place to say it. Riley will tell you everything eventually.”

“But work first.” Kendall shoved a spatula in front of him as he took it and sighed. Chase started working as the two shared a knowing look before laughing. The Black Ranger gave them a weird look and expected them to him what they found so funny, but Kendall just waved away his curiosity. “Sorry, I'll leave now while you guys keep working. Your shifts end in an hour.” She reminded them and left to go to the Dinolair, still muffling her laughter.

“Y’know, I thought he was going to stop after what happened last time.” Shelby said out of nowhere after her fit of laughter.

“What happened last time?” Chase asked curiously. “And stop what?”

“Not my business to tell.” Shelby reminded him and started to leave the kitchen. She stopped at the door and sighed, not bothering to turn around and look at Chase. “Just trust me okay? He'll tell you everything eventually. Yea, you may be out of the loop, but he's had good reason to keep it from you.”

“Liking me being one of those factors, I'm guessing.” He said and skillfully flipped a few patties in a row.

“One of them?”

Chase shrugged and distractedly flipped another patty, “I just assumed that there was more than just that.”

Shelby nodded slowly, “Eventually, Chase. Just give him time.”

“I'll give him all the time in the world, Shel.”

She smiled knowingly, “You two would've worked well together. Like Yin and Yang.”

Chase gripped the spatula tighter, “I really hope he didn't take it to heart. I just wish I could help him somehow without hurting him. I mean look at what just happened! I sent someone over and they could've hurt him. I'm so stupid!” He angrily flipped another patty and took out plates, laying out the buns onto the plates.

“Chase, he may not handle rejection the same way you do, but he's strong enough to handle it. And trust me when I say, you don't need to worry about him finding a boyfriend. He's already got that covered.” Shelby smiled at the fond memories unknown to Chase as the Kiwi stopped working to ask her a question, but she was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember! To read a chapter a day ahead of everybody else, go to: chuchushippinger.tumblr.com to read it there!


	3. Gotta Ease Into It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aqua and Graphite Energems are transmuting as the other Rangers fight Singe and Hunter, however, will they pass the time????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's not dead! And yeah, when I first started writing this I was in a bad place, so I guess you could say that if I ever went back to this then I'd just be reminded about what happened. But! I honestly couldn't completely stop making this thing, so I stopped feeling sorry for myself and just started writing this again as I finished DSC. I'm sorry guys, especially to the lovely people over on Rangerboard, I didn't want to put this story on hiatus, but I had to. I'm sorry I couldn't explain anything too, but I hope that this chapter and the many more to come will suffice for the two or three-year hiatus that I purposefully put this lovely story on. Thank you for understanding, so without further ado, enjoy~!

Placing a reassuring hand on his father, Tyler smiled, “But you don’t have to run anymore.” Soon after, the alarm beeped as everyone turned to the laptop on the counter.

“What’s that?” James asked with a frown as Kendall approached her computer and typed on it.

“Alien bio-signs,” she answered as the Rangers already started leaving the base before Tyler even started his sentence.

“Let’s check it out,” Tyler said and started leaving with everyone else as James and Phillip circled around the middle console to Kendall, both hopeful that she would let them help the others.

Kendall turned around just as they approached her, “Uh, Mr. Navarro, Prince Phillip, I’m still transmuting your Energems. I can’t interrupt the process, you both need to stay.” She explained quickly, looking at each of them.

James looked past Kendall to look at his son with furrowed brows, “I just think that I sh—I should go too.”

Tyler smiled, “Dad, don’t worry, we’ll be fine. Come on guys.” Tyler motioned for everyone else to follow as they all departed from the base.

Moments later, Kendall’s phone started ringing as she sighed before pulling it out and reading it quickly. “Sorry, I need to take this.” Putting down her clipboard, Kendall started making her way to the exit and turned around, walking backward, “Help the Rangers and I’ll try to get back ASAP. Please don’t touch anything until your Energems are done.” She ran out and answered the call as James and Phillip watched after her before James turned to her laptop and watched the screen briefly. At the moment, the Rangers didn’t seem to need their help, but James felt useless watching his son and his friends fight by themselves against the monster.

Reaching for the computer to type, the Aqua Ranger frowned when a hand placed itself on the back of the screen and slowly closed it as an accented voice spoke nearly directly into his ear, “I’ve seen them fight before.” Turning around, James was forced against the counter due to Phillip’s close proximity to him as Phillip leaned over him and placed his hand on the counter causing James to lean back a bit. “They don’t need our help.”

“Um… Prince Phillip, what are you doing?”

“You know James, you look rather—“ Phillip promptly inspected the beauty of James’s physique, “— _dashing_ today.”

“Right…” James drawled out awkwardly. Respectfully pulling away when James sidestepped away from him, Phillip watched him and remained next to the closed laptop as James moved to Kendall’s contraption that transmuted their Energems. “We should probably check on our Energems.”

Attention focused on the machine, James was about to pluck his Energem from the tube, but Phillip's voice stopped him. “You do recall Miss Morgan said _not_ touch anything.”

“Right…” James repeated and turned back to Phillip who was smirking at him. “Your Highness, I mean no disrespect, but what is it that you want from me?”

“Well, I would think it’s rather obvious,” Phillip replied and stepped closer, but stopped and his smirk faded. “However, if you would prefer to refrain, then I will respect your decision.”

They stood in silence for a while as James just stared at him and Phillip couldn’t read what the other was thinking before their Energems glowed briefly signaling that they were finished.

Clearing his throat, Phillip stood up straighter, “My apologies James, I suppose I shouldn’t have been too forward.” He stepped toward James again, but to retrieve the Graphite Energem instead of advancing toward James again.

However, when Phillip stopped next to James and outstretched his arm to grab his Energem, Phillip was caught off guard when James grasped his hand and pulled him in for a kiss which was sloppy at first, but the Graphite Ranger quickly shook off the shock and kissed the other back.

For a moment, they pulled apart for a few breaths as Phillip smirked and teased, “My my, James, you’re quite excited.”

Quickly, James tugged on the other’s tie to kiss him once again before briefly pulling away to utter a quiet, “No offense, Your Highness, but you talk too much.” The Aqua Ranger connected their lips again for a more passionate and longer kiss as Phillip smiled.

The sound of the door sliding open caused James to hurriedly pull away as Phillip briskly placed his hand on the counter and effectively trapped James between him and the counter again. Phillip whispered lowly directly in the other’s ear, “Those ten years wear you down, James? Personally, I believe you should improve your ability to be intimate. You’re fairly… out of practice.” Phillip leaned forward to grab his Energem and fully stepped away from James before turning to face Kendall who was walking into the room and looking down at her phone.

Looking up from her phone, Kendall frowned at Phillip, “You waited until they were done transmuting?”

Phillip smiled and nodded, “Indeed, shall we depart?”

Kendall nodded, “Yes, let’s go.” Her Energem flew to her hand. “Mr. Navarro, get your Energem.” Kendall started walking for the door as Phillip promptly caught up with Kendall and followed her out, both of them leaving a very confused James behind as the door slid shut behind them. Kendall attached her Energem to her necklace, “You are the devil in disguise, you know that?”

The Graphite Ranger chuckled and smirked, “Well, Miss Morgan, I’ll have you know that he quite enjoyed our little debacle.”

“Was it really a debacle?” Kendall asked on impulse and stopped to look up at him as Phillip’s grin grew.

“Miss Morgan, I would assume that you’re acclimated to this sort of behavior from us, especially considering—” Phillip’s grin shifted into a devilish smirk, “—your own adventures.”

Turning to a shade of red, Kendall punched his arm in annoyance before walking off. “You’re all devils.”

Phillip watched her leave for a few moments before massaging his arm from her punch while waves of pain shot up his arm.

“What happened?” James asked in confusion and jogged up to him, scanning the other for any other injuries. “Are you okay?”

“I’m alright, she’s stronger than she appears to be.” Phillip answered curtly before straightening up and clearing his throat, “Shall we go?”

James nodded, “Yeah…”

They started to run when they realized what was at stake.

«~•~»

Preparing to go to Samson caves and slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Tyler walked ahead of his father and turned around with a smile, “I finally get to properly go spelunking with you, Dad!” He said in excitement.

James smiled back at him, “Yeah, but remember why we’re going there.” Tyler nodded. James walked past Kendall and Phillip and continued on, but stopped after a bit before James slid his backpack off his shoulder and handed it to Tyler, “Why don’t you ready the car, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Sure!” Tyler grabbed the bag and jogged off.

Spinning around, James approached the two and cleared his throat as Kendall paused in the middle of her sentence and they both looked at him expectantly. “Sorry to interrupt, but may I have a minute with the Prince?” Kendall gestured at the Graphite Ranger before walking away to speak to the other Rangers.

“If you’re requesting a round two, I would suggest—” Phillip started saying.

James blinked at him in confusion, “What? No!” James stared at him in disbelief, shaking his head frantically and grabbing the other’s wrist to pull them farther away from the other Rangers. “Listen, my son’s Energem is cracked and the others’ Energems have some sort of neutralizing ring around them. That happened because of what happened earlier.”

Processing this information, Phillip frowned, “You believe the ki—”

James instantly shushed him.

Rolling his eyes, Phillip switched his words around, “You believe the _incident_ earlier was the cause of all of this?” James nodded. “Putting the blame on others, I see.”

The Aqua Ranger quickly realized his mistake on the choice of words, “Th-that’s not what I meant!” The other Rangers looked at them with worried looks as Ivan stood up straighter and took a step toward them, displeasure was written all over him, but Kendall outstretched an arm across him to stop him from advancing. James kept it in his mind to tell her thanks later. “That’s not what I meant, Your Highness.” He whispered.

“Need I remind you that you’re the one that initiated it?” Phillip added with a disappointed frown.

“But if you hadn’t—”

“What? Tempted you?” Phillip scoffed and shook his head, “I gave you the choice of avoiding it. I merely made a suggestion.”

James watched him carefully and could clearly tell that the Prince was pissed off at his accusations against him. James didn’t care though, his son could’ve died today. “Well, maybe you shouldn’t have.” He replied curtly before storming off as Ivan hastily approached the Prince.

“Sire?” Ivan questioned and nearly glared at the door that James left through. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.”

Ivan didn’t appear satisfied, “Shall I go after him?”

“Leave him,” Phillip commanded, “Nothing but a misunderstanding.”

«~•~»

 _”The hole collapsed after he dug in. There’s gotta be a way to help him!”_ James reported frantically and hoped that Kendall had a solution to this.

“His suit can withstand a lot of heat.” Kendall assured, but continued reluctantly, “If his Energem isn’t completely cracked, he should be okay.”

Looking at the screen and Kendall, Phillip watched the conversation unfold in front of him and took a deep breath, hands curling into tight fists. Maybe this _was_ all his fault. For all they knew, Tyler could already be dead and it was because they took too long to help them. Why did he have to be such a fool? To think that tempting him then was a good time to even do such a thing.

“Prince Phillip,” Kendall turned to the Prince and forced Phillip back to the task at hand. “Let’s go.” Phillip nodded and they jogged for the door, but stopped and turned around when Shelby spoke up.

“Why aren’t we going too?”

“It’s too dangerous for you without your Energems,” Kendall reasoned sympathetically as Phillip watched her. “Phillip and I can still morph, we’ll go.” Phillip shifted his gaze to the other Rangers who were visibly distraught and he was sure they felt useless and powerless at the moment.

They turned and left to help Tyler and James.

«~•~»

Arriving back at base after the battle, Phillip called for Koda and requested for him to slow down as the Blue Ranger obeyed and frowned when he noticed how distressed Phillip appeared. “Koda… is it a mistake to include Mr. Navarro in these… fiascos?”

Koda’s concerned expression changed to confusion, “What is fi-fiasco?”

“Oh uh… never mind about that then. Alright… Mr. Navarro is angry at me for what I’ve done and I haven’t a clue on how to fix it.”

“What you do?” Koda asked.

“Well, you see, while you were battling Hunter and Singe, we…” Phillip trailed off and frowned as his gaze fell to the floor in obvious thought and guilt ate at him. Looking back up at Koda after a while, the Prince admitted slowly, “I… Well, I—I suppose it is my fault.”

Confused, Koda slightly tilted his head, “What is your fault?”

“Right… Yes, of course!” Phillip said in realization. “Thank you, Koda.” He said before running off to find James.

«~•~»

“Mr. Navarro!” Phillip called and hurriedly ran to the car as James threw his bag in the back and looked over with a frown.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness, but I’m not interested.” James declared quickly and placed his hand on the door handle to open it, but Phillip gently grasped onto James’ hand to stop him.

The Aqua Ranger looked up at him in confusion as Phillip spoke, “Actually,” the Prince briefly studied the other’s face and lowered his voice, “I wish to apologize.” James stared at the Prince for a long moment before removing his hand from under Phillip’s and looking at him expectantly with his arms crossed. Phillip cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back, “I was being reckless and selfish. I put my desires before being a Ranger and it endangered everyone else. Apologies for my unforgivable actions.” He said formally.

James smiled, “I accept your apology, but I shouldn’t have blamed you, it was wrong of me. And you’re right, I was the one who started it, I’m sorry.”

“I suppose we both weren’t thinking straight at that moment.” Phillip smiled back and looked past James when a limo drove up to the cargo bay of the museum as James followed his gaze.

“Is that your ride? It’s not very subtle.” James commented.

Phillip sighed, “Unfortunately…”

Frowning, James looked back at Phillip, “‘Unfortunately’? What? You wanna stay?” James quickly added, “I didn’t mean that as a negative! I’m sure the other Rangers would love for you to stay.”

“Indeed, I wish to remain. I feel… more at home here, but duty calls.” Phillip then smiled at James and nodded at him, “Until we meet again, Mr. Navarro.”

James slightly bowed, “Goodbye, Your Highness.” The Prince started walking away for a few moments before he was abruptly pulled back and forced to turn around as a pair of lips briefly met his. James stepped back a reasonable distance away and awkwardly cleared his throat, “Still not interested, but uh stay safe, okay? And uh… come back home.”

“You’re full of surprises, Mr. Navarro.” Phillip remarked and smiled, “Likewise. Expeditions are very dangerous, but I trust that you’ll be careful.”

“I will, but don’t break your wrist signing autographs all day long.”

They share a laugh.

“Safe travels, James.” Reluctantly, Phillip turned and walked to the car then got in and watched James wave goodbye as the limo drove off.

“Well then… let the shenanigans begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agreed, Prince Phillip, let the shenanigans begin! The first three chapters were meant to "ease people into" the Chronicles and prepare them for the absurdity of this fic. I hope I do it all justice and if anyone from that thread wants to give me more details or stuff like that, feel free to message me on Rangerboard, I still have the same account name. Once again, I'm sorry and I hope that the one thousand or so people who read this back in 2016 are willing to continue reading this.
> 
> Also, does anyone else felt like I wrote a possible episode to the show because the format really makes me think that?
> 
> ALSO IF YOU'VE FORGOTTEN, I DON'T WRITE SMUT SO DON'T EXPECT ME TO WRITE THEM HAVING SEX. I WAS SORTA UNCOMFORTABLE JUST WRITING THAT FIRST INTERACTION WITH PHILLIP AND JAMES, BUT DON'T WORRY, I WON'T PUSH MYSELF INTO WRITING SOMETHING I DON'T WANT TO.

**Author's Note:**

> And there's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
